The Stranger
by storm-of-insanity
Summary: When Zuko comes to Lee's village, he reminds Lee of ShenShu, Lee's older brother. Friendships are formed and broken as Lee forgets who Zuko is as he discovers what he is.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on Zuko Alone, but entirely from Li's POV.

Disclaimer – I posted this to the producers of Avatar: the Last Airbender and they thought it was so good that made it into an actual episode. Oh, and by the way, the word gullible has been taken out the dictionary.

* * *

Sometimes, when I fall asleep beneath the starry skies, my brother, Shen-Shu swims into my mind and I recall all the good times we had when we were together, before he was sent to war. One night I dreamt about the time when he was trying to teach me how to use his war hammers on the hilltop. I was only six at the time so he had to hold my hands for me to be able to even lift them up let alone swing them. But I was so sure that I could wield them by themselves. I swung them wildly to try and throw Shen-Shu off but gathered too much momentum and toppled over the hill, my brother still attached to me. We rolled down, bouncing along the pot-holes, kicking up sand as we went, laughing all the way until we fell in a heap at the bottom, still in hysterics. He recovered quicker than me and started tickling me all over. I squirmed and giggled and kicked him off and we spent the rest of the day playing tag. My cheeks felt like they had cramp afterward because we I'd been smiling so much. The war hammers lay forgotten a few feet away.

But now, another face has been engraved in my mind; Zuko. I've tried to expel him from memory, to forget him completely but I can't. His forlorn eyes as Mum and I turned and left him behind burn in my mind like they've been etched there with a red-hot brand. He lied to me. He was a firebender. I thought that I could trust him but you can't trust firebenders.

If it wasn't for firebenders, there wouldn't be this damned war. And if there wasn't a war, Shen-Shu wouldn't have to fight. And if he didn't have to fight, he wouldn't have died.

Dad came back a few weeks ago confirming that Shen-Shu and his battalion had been killed. When he first appeared on the horizon as a tiny pinprick, Mum and I ran to greet him, expecting that he'd have my brother with him. But as we neared, the space where Shen-Shu should have been walking by Dad was empty. I thought it was a trick of the light. It couldn't be true. Shen-Shu would be back. He had promised the day he left.

Dad trudged up to us looking like a defeated man. He didn't look like my dad anymore. His eyes were lifeless and his head drooped in despair. Before, he always had a spring in his step, but now, he dragged one foot behind each other, as if every step was a mile. He didn't look up at us when we swallowed him in a family hug. He just shrugged past and carried on walking as if we weren't there. I didn't want to believe that Shen-Shu wasn't coming back. Mum didn't either. Even though both of us in our hearts knew there was no hope that my brother was alive.

A few words escaped Dad's lips, "Shen-Shu isn't coming back. He's dead." He spoke them as quiet as a breeze in the early spring, but to me, it felt like a typhoon, howling its battle cry as it destroyed all in its path. I was stunned for a moment but then, it hit me like the war hammer that Shen-Shu had attempted to teach me how to use. Dad's words echoed in my head;

Dead; he's not here.

Dead; he's not coming back.

Dead; he's gone… forever.

I heard Mum's reaction before I saw it, an agonizing wail that reverberated though the bleak lands. She collapsed onto the ground, shrieking to the God's to give her son back. Dad said nothing but knelt on the ground too and held her, a solemn, empty look on his face. Rivers of tears fell from Mum's face as she continued to sob into Dad's shoulder. Dad's face on the other hand was dry. Dry like a desert that's cracked and beaten by the unforgiving sun.

I ran. I ran until I could run no more. I ran until my legs crumpled beneath me and lay on the dusty ground. I didn't want to believe Shen-Shu had died. I couldn't. Life suddenly felt so pointless. I cried and cried, cried until I could cry no more, until a puddle of grief soaked the ground beneath me. The sun soon set, leaving me in darkness as I wailed out Shen-Shu's name to the heavens.

* * *

This was meant to be a one-shot but once it reached over 8000 words, I thought I should post it in chapters. Have no fear though, it is complete and the Stranger makes an appearance in the next chapter.

BTW, I like reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews :D

Disclaimer – I was the one who gave the idea of the episode 'Zuko Alone' to the producers. I also happen to be a member of every secret association in the world. I have two pets, a magic dragon and a flying pig. And the word Naïve has been taken out the dictionary.

* * *

A stranger came to our village, the day before we heard the news of Shen-Shu's death. I was rare for an outsider to visit. Tung Tsuen was insignificantly small and well hidden in the desert; so obviously, he attracted a lot of attention, some of it not so good. He looked to be around his twenties and wore coolie that hid his face from view giving him a mysterious air. He had golden eyes like a courageous tiger-wolf that radiated confidence and pride. A sword hung on his hip and even though it was swelteringly hot, he wore long sleeves. He was tall and wiry but his cheeks looked sunken, as if he hadn't eaten for a long time. His ostrich-horse didn't look very healthy either. Its footsteps were heavy and its head drooped in fatigue.

I didn't think much of him. I had better things to do. My friend, Hong and I were going to prank Gal and the village guards again. Those guards were meant to protect Tung Tsuen but all they did was abuse there power. No one liked them but they were the only earthbenders in the village left. Everyone else had gone to war like my brother.

Hong had developed the best recipe for rotten eggs. First he used a small, sharp but soft rock to drill a tiny hole into the egg without cracking it. Then he put them out in the open for a days and voila! One bully omelet coming up!

The stranger was in front of the food stall that we were hiding behind. He gave us a quick glance as we sniggered about our plan. The rotten egg in my hand really stunk and I doubted the smell would come out for a week but it was going to be worth it. Hong and I crouched behind the stand waiting for the moment to strike. The guards were too busy gambling to notice us. I lobbed the egg as hard as I could and it landed smack on one of the guard's head. The guard spluttered and whipped around blinking stupidly rubbing stinking egg out of his eyes. It looked like a mooselion had sneezed on him. With a hoot of laughter, we ducked out of sight.

Hidden from view we listened to Gal threatening the stranger. I held my breath. The man was sure to tell him it was us and when he did Gal wouldn't take to it kindly. Gal was known for his legendary arrogance and short temper. Last time we had been caught, I couldn't sit for a month and the bruise still hadn't faded. Hong swore his right buttock would never be the same. I rubbed my backside tentatively reliving the painful experience. Mum had deliberately told me to stay out of trouble. What was she going to say when I dragged my sorry carcass home?

To our amazement, the stranger unfazed by the soldiers, spoke nothing of our prank even though I was certain he had seen us. He spoke back to Gal as if he was a piece of cow-hog dung. No-one spoke back to Gal and got away with it. Dad had learnt that the hard way. The war hammers that armed the village guard leader were more than for decoration.

Gal knocked past the stranger snatching the feed that he had just bought for his ostrich-horse from the counter.

"The army appreciates your donations," he hissed before strutting away like and oversized cockerel, the rest of his gang following like mindless chickens.

I high-fived with Hong, laughing about our narrow escape with the guards. He ran off home promising the rot some more eggs for us to use the next day.

The Stranger (as I'd gotten used to thinking of him now) reminded me of Shen-Shu. The way he had acted with such confidence whilst protecting Hong and I made me feel like my brother was back.

The Stranger turned to mount his ostrich-horse but I quickly popped out before he could climb on. I wasn't about to let the coolest person on Earth besides Shen-Shu ride by without meeting him properly. And Mum was always telling me that I should invite someone that has been good to me home for a meal. After all, I was following her orders so she couldn't argue.

"Thanks for not ratting me out to those soldiers," I said to him.

He didn't reply but glared at me and mounted his steed, ready to continue his journey. Unfazed I ran in front of the animal blocking its path and grabbed the reins.

"I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich-horse for you. Come on, I owe you," I offered, whilst dragging the steed off already. I didn't want a reply. I could take his silence for a yes.

I struggled to find something to talk about. For once, I seemed lost for conversation topics so I stated the obvious. I just wanted to break the tension.

"You look really hungry," I commented. I was never fond of the quiet and the unnatural silence in the air was really daunting.

Close up, he looked completely starved. He swayed slightly in his saddle and I could see him fighting the urge to drop off and fall asleep even though it was still midday. A huge scar marred his left eye covering almost a quarter of his face disappearing into his hairline. He was obviously a victim of those vicious firebenders that everyone despised. How I hated those vile things. Didn't they have anything better to do than to wage wars? He also was a lot younger than I originally thought. He couldn't have been older than seventeen. Sweat beaded on his forehead but I wasn't surprised, he was wearing long sleeves and it was high noon and in the savanna was well. I was hot too. My shirt clung to my back and my arms and legs felt uncomfortably sticky but I was used to it.

"Not really," he replied. His stomach begged to differ as it gave an extremely audible grumble. He clutched one had to it, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. I tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably. It was a comical sight though, the young man who had the guts the stand up to Gal and his gang, abashed because his stomach rumbled. Unexpectedly, he chuckled with me. It was a quiet and lasted less than a second but the tension snapped and I found that I could talk to him like I had known him all my life.

He didn't speak much. I didn't really give him a chance to get a word in but I don't think he minded. It was nice to have someone to listen to me. Mum and Dad were so busy at the farm without Shen-Shu helping out that they rarely had time it sit and listen to me properly. I can't remember what I talked to the Stranger about. I mostly rambled on about the times I had with my brother and the pranks that I had pulled on the soldiers with Hong. He smirked, raised his eyebrows and added his own few comments (which were generally grunts) in the right places but mostly just listened to me contentedly. He stopped looking so tired and hungry as we talked and in no time at all, we were home.

An assortment of squeaking, squawking and squelching greeted us as we arrived. My companion seemed slighting surprised by the sight and sound of all our farm animals.

"No-one can ever sneak up on us," I said sheepishly, suddenly worried about what he would think about our farm. Our house still need to be finished building and there was a stench of cow-hog pat that no-one could ever get used to.

"No kidding." He smirked and ruffled my hair, making it look even more like a birds nest. The gesture reminded me again of Shen-Shu and I'm filled with a sudden sense of longing for him to come back home.

He stayed waiting by the stable whilst I put his ostrich-horse away. When I came back Dad had already come out and greeted the Stranger. Dad looked a bit hostile though. I guess I could understand why. His hat drawn low over his eyes concealing his face in shadows and the sword on his belt along with his battered clothing made him look like a rather shadowy warrior. I jogged up by Dad's side eager to put in a good word for my new friend.

"This guy stood up to the soldiers and then he practically had them running away," I blurted out enthusiastically.

Dad's hostility evapourated instantly. "Anyone who can stand up to those bully soldiers is welcome here," he said warmly.

Mum came out too. It looked like she was in the middle of cleaning something. Her dishrag was still in her hands.

"Does this guy have a name," she asked, good humour playing on her voice. I realized that I had completely forgotten to introduce myself and ask his name. I guess he'd picked up my name though since he had heard my dad say it whilst I was tying up his ostrich-horse

The man however seemed uncomfortable with the simple question. He stuttered and stammered and opened and shut his mouth like a goldfish.

"He doesn't have to say if he doesn't want," interrupted Dad, quickly coming to his rescue.

Mum asked the man whether he wanted to stay for dinner but he declined replying that he had to be on his way. My face fell in disappointment. I had really hoped that he would have stayed for a while. Mum didn't want him to leave so quickly either.

"Gansu could use a little help on the farm. Why don't you two work for a while and then we'll eat," she suggested.

The Stranger's eyes narrowed as if he was going to argue but then he nodded his head. I couldn't help my face crack into to a huge grin as I punch the air in triumph. I whooped in delight and dragged him off for a grand tour of the farm.

About half an hour later, Dad ordered me to make myself useful and muck out the fields whilst he and the Stranger worked on our house roof. I moaned a bit but Dad soon shut me up with a sharp look, telling me the longer I spent complaining, the less time I'd have to loll about with my new friend.

* * *

I like reviews, they make me feel appreciated. (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge) 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all your reviews!

Time for some shameless fic plugging :D I've written a one-shot based on what is said to happen next episode. It's calledAmber Stare. Go check it out and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer – I've said it twice now, I only own the episode Zuko Alone (the idea behind it at least). As I've already stated I own a flying pig and my polar bear lives in the Sahara Desert. The word ignorant has been taken out of the dictionary.

* * *

I did a sloppy job on the fields but I didn't care. I couldn't concentrate much anyway. I was too busy fantasizing on the Stranger's true identity and how he got his magnificent scar. I figured he must have got it saving an entire Earth Kingdom city single handedly against a whole army of vicious firebenders, but now he was a wanted man from the Fire Nation because he had thwarted their plans so easily and he couldn't give his identity to anyone just incase they tracked him down.

I hurried back to the house where Dad and the Stranger were working. The banging of metal on metal could be heard from quite a distance as they hammered the nails into the roof. I scampered up the ladder; my feet almost slipped a few rungs in my haste. Once on the roof, I could see that they had made quite a bit of progress. When I had left the house in the morning, half the roof needed building but now they only had a little less than a quarter to go. The Stranger didn't seem too apt with woodwork though. Bent screws littered the tiles that he'd been working because he had hit them at odd angles.

I took this as a prime opportunity to pry information from him.

"You're not from around here are you?"

He merely shook his head and grunted in response, not even stopping in his hammering.

"So, where're you from?"

"Far away," was his short reply.

I had already gathered that he wasn't the most talkative person on Earth so I persisted in my questioning. Short answers were better than no answers.

"Where're you going?"

He paused in his work but said nothing.

Dad intervened. "Lee, stop asking the man personal questions."

"Yes," I replied grudgingly. I leant on my elbow unable to think of anything to talk about that didn't involve me asking personal matters. So far, his answers seem to tie in very well with my 'wanted war hero theory'.

"So, how'd you get that scar?" I asked. I was hoping for a spectacular tale of heroic deeds and near death experiences or a story about how he had vanquished the evil Fire Nation from a helpless village.

In reality though, I got quite the opposite. The Stranger slammed his hammer onto his thumb as soon as I asked. I think I might have touched on a rather sensitive topic. But then again, of course he'd be modest about his gallant past; he wouldn't want people to send word to his enemies where he was.

Dad gave me lecture about how a man's past was there own business. I wasn't listening though. I was busy filling in the Stranger's mysterious background for him in my mind.

Mum called us in for dinner which was a quiet but friendly affair. The Stranger still hadn't said much and I had decided that I wouldn't get anymore answers about his history. Instead I relived how he had beat off Gal and his goons this morning single handedly as they attack him, adding in a few little details of my own, like the fire breathing chimera that had appeared out of the sky which I had scared away once I showed it my terrifying rotten egg of doom.

Night soon fell but I was too excited to sleep. I was dying to try his sword that he hung up in the barn where he planned sleep. I had offered that he could sleep in mine and Shen-Shu's bedroom but he rejected my offer saying that he didn't want to intrude. Quite what he was intruding on I didn't know but I figured I wouldn't get a straight answer even if I asked.

I gazed out of my bedroom window and saw the Stranger staring out at the night sky with a longing look on his face. I pondered on what he was staring at or who he was thinking of. I looked up at the stars too and wondered if Shen-Shu was watching them as well. I liked to think that he was. It made me feel closer to him; like he wasn't at war hundreds of miles away but that he was by my side. Often when I was star-gazing, I felt a cool breeze on my cheek and I could swear that I could hear my brother's voice on the wind, whispering to me the many names of the constellations.

Some time later, the Stranger turned in for the night. I took it as my chance to sneak in and have a play with his sword. The barn door creaked open shedding a sliver of moonlight onto the sleeping figure. He was curled up in a loose ball on a bed of hay.

Personally, I've always hated the feel of lying on hay. I disliked the prickling sensation of the stalks and the way it got tangled in my hair so I couldn't get it out. Mum had offered him a straw mat to sleep on but for some reason he had turned down her offer. I think he didn't like receiving help.

His outer garment lay in neat pile in the corner and his sword was hung on peg just above. I sneaked over as silently as I could and hooked it down. It was heavier than I expected, twice as heavy as Shen-Shu's kantana.

The Stranger murmured in his sleep and adjusted his position. I froze thinking I had woken him up. Even though I considered him a friend, I hadn't exactly asked for his permission to use his swords and I didn't want to get on the bad side of someone who could scare Gal. Luckily, though, he was still asleep so I quickly made my leave.

I took the weapon up to the sunflower field where Shen-Shu and I used to practice and play. I unsheathed the sword carefully realizing that it was not just one sword but two. They just made me admire the Stranger even more. I didn't know anyone who was skilled in Dao swords. Most of the people in Tung Tsuen were farmers and the weapons that a few did know how to use consisted of war hammers and spears. A few of the men that had left to join the army could handle kantanas like Shen-Shu though.

I gripped the swords tightly in my hand and swung them around a bit trying to get the feel of them. They felt awkward and heavy but after a while I got used to them. I leapt up in the air pretending that I was one of the great generals that defeated the Dragon of the West at the Battle of Ba Sing Se. I brandished the blades wildly and mimed slicing through a ferocious Fire Nation soldier decapitating sunflowers as I went. I pretended that the near by tree stump was the legendary Fire Nation general himself and stabbed it over and over again with all my might. However the 'general' remained annoyingly intact, the only damage that I managed to inflict was a slight chipping of bark.

"You're holding them all wrong," a voice said startling me, causing me to fall backwards and land heavily on my rear end.

I glanced up to see the owner of the voice and realized it was the Stranger. I hung my head in shame as I handed him his weapons. I was too embarrassed to make eye contact with him. He took them from me and to my surprise gave me advice on how to use them properly.

"Don't think of them as separate because they're not. Keep in mind; these are dual swords, two halves of the same hole," he instructed.

He demonstrated a few moves, wielding them like they were an extension of his arms. He moved with memorizing grace yet I could see the power behind his actions. The Stranger was a true master of the swords. I could even see a hint of smile as he moved in harmony with the blades and his eyes gleamed with an emotion that I couldn't properly describe, a sort of satisfaction that was only brought out when doing something that you truly had passion about.

He passed the swords to me and I tried to mimic his previous movements but failed miserably. I felt small and weak compared to the Stranger. I looked over for reassurance to where he was standing with his arms folded across his chest, surrounded by sunflowers. He smiled at me and nodded his head in silent praise. I couldn't help but grin back, my heart swelling with pride.

The Stranger taught me a few of the simple basics, giving me advice on how to move and awarding me with a smile when I did it right.

"Hey, can I show you something?" I asked, pausing in my current exercise.

He nodded his head and I motioned for him to follow me, his swords still gripped in my hands. I ran through the field, my heart feeling light with joy and my feet feeling like they were flying over the earth. I could hear the Stranger's feet pattering on the ground behind me and I let out a hoot of laughter as I ran, savouring the carefree time. The stars sparkled over head as if sharing in my happiness.

Finally we arrived at my destination. We stood by a small mud hut. Shen-Shu and I had built it ourselves. We had told no-one about. We went there every month and not the sun or the rain could stop us. During the day, if it got too hot we would take refuge in the hut and in the night, we would fall asleep under the open sky with the moon keeping watch over us. We went there to be alone, just us, away from any troubles of the news of war that tumbled into our village every so often. I hadn't told anyone about our secret hang. At least, not until now.

The Stranger and I flopped down on the ground and we spent the rest of the night stargazing, picking out the pictures in the sky. Mostly he listened to me but after a while of silence (I had run out of constellations to talk about) he spoke up.

"You see that groups of stars up there? That's the Phoenix"

He pointed out a collection of stars, drawing the bird in the air so I could see it perfectly.

"It symbolizes hope and freedom. They say that there's only one in the world so she's free from any troubles of hatred towards her own kin."

The Stranger spoke as if he was in a far off dream. His voice sounded devoid of emotion like was trapped in a distant memory.

"She never dies but is born again from the ashes," he continued in the same far off tone. "It's said that if you're lost, she'll guide you back to where you came from and if you're alone, just look up to her and there's someone who loves you who's watching her too."

Maybe Shen-Shu was staring at her in awe as well. The thought warmed me inside.

"You know, yesterday I saw a wishing star so I wished for a friend, someone who would listen to me, teach me things I never knew," I said. The Stranger turned his head in my direction, a curious expression on his face.

"Today, it came true"

I got no reply but even in the darkness, I did see a gentle smile grace his lips lighting up his face.

All too soon he decided it was time to go back. The phoenix twinkled merrily above us and the moon cast a gentle light on the path home.

* * *

OMG, ORINALITY mhwhahahahaha. (Well a bit of it at least.) Don't we just love that scene under the stars?

I like reviews (hint hint).


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. They make my day!

Disclaimer – I can't be bothered to do anything witty today. I don't own Avatar.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, the Stranger declared that he had to be on his way. Mum, Dad and I stood by the gate to see him off. I knew I was going to miss him and wished that he would stay longer. Though I had only met him a day ago and I didn't even know his name, it felt like Shen-Shu was leaving home again.

Mum gave him a packet of food, enough to last him a few days. But just as he reached out a calloused hand to take it, we heard hooves thundering towards us in the distance. A cloud of dust could be seen as Gal and the rest of his soldiers came stampeding on their ostrich-horses towards us. A surge of panic gripped me he came into view. Had he realized that it was Hong and I that had thrown the egg at him?

A scowl immediately crossed Dad's face and Mum's hand gripped my shoulder in reassurance. She still didn't know about the egg incident. The Stranger's eyes darkened and a hand dropped to the hilt of his blades.

The village guards skidded to a halt in front of us, spraying sand into our faces. I sneezed violently as dust flew up my nose and blinked away the grit in my eyes.

"What do you want Gal?" asked Dad harshly. It was common knowledge that he and Gal despised each other. Gal had been tormenting our family with vicious jibes but when Dad had tried to do something about it, he enraged Gal into a violent fit. Gal had destroyed our house and beaten my dad into unconsciousness in front of the whole village to set an example to anyone who would disobey him.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you that your son's battalion was captured," he said maliciously. There was malevolent glint in his and his lips were twisted upwards in a cruel smirk.

"Did you boys hear what the Fire nation did to their last group of Earth kingdom prisoners?" Gal continued savouring every drop of our anxiety.

"Dressed them up in Fire navy uniforms and sent them to the front line unarmed," drawled one of the soldiers. He paused for effect and made a great show of spitting on the ground at Dad's feet. "Then they just watched."

Dad's eye widened and his shoulders tensed. I felt my knees go weak, like they were going to give way beneath me. Mum's grip on my shoulder tightened so hard it hurt but I didn't move her hand. I didn't feel I had the strength too. All my energy seemed to have been sapped out of me by the devastating news.

"You watch your mouth," my dad snarled, jabbing a finger furiously in the direction of the village guard.

Gal made forward as if he was about strike for speaking back. Unexpectedly, the Stranger rode in between Gal and Dad and gave the soldier a withering look, fixing his unblinking gaze onto his Gal's. Gal was the first the break eye contact. He lowered his head and muttered obscenely under his breath. With a last insult he left, his band of lackeys following, but not before glowering at the Stranger, vengeance etched in every muscle of his face.

"What's going to happen to my brother?" My voice sounded foreign, not loud and boisterous as it usually was. It sounded barely above a whisper, like the sound of a dying breeze crying through the trees.

Dad hugged Mum tightly wiping a tear tenderly from his face. "I'm going to the front. I'm going to find Shen-Shu and bring him back," he stated to me before leading my mum, who was still sobbing, inside the house.

I looked up imploringly at the Stranger.

"When my dad goes, will you stay?"

The Stranger felt like my only hope now. Even though I didn't know much about him, I could relate to him, like I could with Shen-Shu. He made me feel safe.

He didn't look at me when he replied.

"No" was his blunt answer. "I need to move on." He dug inside his jacket and drew out a long thin object. "Here, I want you to have this. Read the inscription."

I took it from him. It was a beautiful knife and sheath. I vaguely wondered how he got it. It looked fit for a general. Maybe it was a gift from one as thanks for saving a town. I slide out the blade gently. It glinted in the sun reflecting my downcast expression. My despairing eyes stared back at me and I felt the tickle of a tear trail down my cheek. I read the tiny, delicately carved engraving. I didn't want the Stranger to leave. I didn't want the knife to be the only thing I had left of him. But I was grateful for the gift. He didn't look like he had much which made the blade all the more precious. I read the carving aloud.

"Made in Earth Kingdom."

"The other one," the Stranger said sheepishly.

I turned the knife over to see another inscription. It was far more beautiful one than the other one which I had read. It took up the entire length of the blade and was written in bold and striking lettering.

It read; "Never give up without a fight."

"Thank you," I whispered; but he never heard. Tearing my eyes away from the gift, I looked up to see the back of the Stranger who was already galloping of into the distance.

I tried to run after him but he disappeared over the horizon as quickly as he had come. Tears blinding my vision, I trudged home. I sheaved the knife and clutched it tight to my heart, clinging onto every memory that I shared with the Stranger.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Randomly changing the topic from angst to comedy – if anyone is interested, I've drawn a picture of Iroh and Zuko; the Flowerpot Duo. You can find it at this link www (dot) fanart-central (dot) net (forward slash) pic-478671 (dot) html

I like reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Disclaimer – I don't own Avatar.**

**Starshinesoldier** – I'm not turning this into an epic where Li and Zuko meet up again because (a) I'm not patient enough to write it (b) I have no idea how to get them back together (c) It would defeat the point of my story and you will find out what the point of the story is in the next chapter. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked my retelling of Zuko Alone. (I too would like to read an epic about Li and Zuko but alas, I'm too lazy to write it.)

oxoxoxo

Dad left a few hours after the Stranger. He promised he would be back soon and that when he came; Shen-Shu would be with him. I prayed that he would keep it.

Mum kept a falsely cheerful face throughout the goodbyes but I couldn't hide my sorrow. We watched him walk away until he was nothing more than a tiny pinprick of black in the immense wasteland. Mum broke into another fresh wave of tears and hugged me so tight that I'd thought she would never let got. I didn't know how to react. It was like our positions had been reversed. Rather than her comforting me, it was the other way around.

I felt like the day had been shattered into a million pieces and could never be fixed. The Stranger had left, Dad had left, Shen-Shu had been captured by the Fire nation and Mum had become a shell of grief. Everything was falling apart around me and nothing could be worse. We had hit rock bottom. I hoped that we'd be able to break back up to the surface soon.

Ironically things did get worse. Gal and his thugs came galloping back. Apparently, we had hit rock bottom and started digging. He demanded food from us, 'army supplies' he had called it. Mum went into the barn to get some, too broken to protest.

I clenched my fists but held back, fury bubbling through my veins. Gal had no right to torment me and my family. I hated him almost as much as I hated the Fire Nation.

Gal sneered at me, his mean eyes taunting me to retaliate. I flinched from the cruel look and stumbled backwards and almost dripped over a pothole. The soldiers let out a menacing cackle and my face flushed with anger and embarrassment. As I regained my balance I felt something dig into my side. It was the knife the Stranger had given me which I had tucked into my belt. An image of the Stranger flashed into my mind. He would never let anyone push him around. Especially not Gal. I remembered his final message to me, 'never give in without a fight.' I wasn't going to let Gal and his men walk all over Mum and me. I wasn't going to lie down like a miserable old dog and let him have his way. I wasn't going to let Gal get away with his cruelty anymore.

With a cry of rage I unsheathed my knife and charged towards the Soldiers. I brought it in a slashing motion above my head only to be caught by the wrist by Gal. He lifted me bodily of the ground, still mounted on his ostrich-horse, his thick hand crushing my forearm. My shoulder burned with the pain of baring my entire body weight but I ignored it. I kicked and flailed trying to get free, screaming at Gal to release me. He only taunted me, tightening his grip making my hand grow numb. The other soldiers guffawed loudly with him.

Mum appeared out of the barn horror painted on her face but then switching to a look of utmost outrage.

"Gal, let him go," she demanded. The defeated demeanor she had greeted Gal with had vanished. Now it was replaced by a look of an enraged platypus-bear. A pitchfork was lent up by the side of the barn which she armed herself with. She thundered towards the Gal, pitchfork at the ready held like a jousting spear.

Gal seemed to be a shocked by her actions as me. I had never seen her so mad. Gal didn't manage to steer himself out of the way as mum impaled the pitch fork into his mount. The animal collapsed shrieking in pain, blood spilling everywhere. Gal dropped me as he was thrown off. I landed on the ground unceremoniously with a heavy thud, dropping my knife. Scrambling to my feet I saw a fleeting glimpse of Mum being struck by one of Gal's heavy war hammers.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing the fallen knife. Adrenalin pumped through my body as wrath fueled me on. I lunged towards Gal, every part of me wanting to shred his arrogant face into pieces. Gal backhanded me across the face sending me flying backwards into a heap on the battered ground. My cheek pulsed in agony and I could feel a trail of blood from a split lip. One of the soldiers pinned me to the ground, his bony elbow digging uncomfortably in my back. I struggled but to no avail. I was too weak.

Gal advanced slowly like a cat approaching a mouse. He leered at me looking far bigger and more menacing than I had ever remembered him. My ire dissolved into fear and apprehension. He bent down snatching my knife from the ground. He read the engraving and smirked before pocketing it in his belt. Another flash of anger rippled through me. He had no right to take my knife. It was all I had left of the Stranger.

"If you're old enough to fight, you're old enough to join the army," he hissed, spit spraying in my face.

I felt my stomach contract with dread. I didn't want to leave my home, my friends and my parents. I didn't want to go to war. I didn't want to die at the hands of the Fire Nation.

My hands were wrenched behind my back and someone bound them with a rough cord. I was bundled onto an ostrich-horse unable to resist because I was so numbed with terror. I hoped I wouldn't end up like the ostrich horse that Mum and skewered. I took a last look at my fallen parent feeling tears prick my eyes. I prayed it wasn't the last time I'd see her.

oxoxoxo

That was short I know but hey, next chapter we have Zuko vs Gal! So stayed tune.

I like reviews. Please leave one :D Come one people, just five more reviews before I hit the big 20.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. I do however own a little countdown calendar to SotFN which airs in only FOUR days.

Thanks for reviewing and helping me hit 20.

oxoxoxo

The soldiers tied me up to the village watch tower. For an hour I screamed and shouted at them yelling out every obscene word I knew. I roared out hollow threats but all of my efforts were in vain for no-one seemed to give a damn. Finally I gave up. My throat was too sore and dry for me to continue the verbal assault. No-one came to my aid. They were all too scared of Gal. I was living in a village of cowards, where any scrap of courage had been sent off to war or stomped out by thugs.

"He'll come to rescue me. I know it!" I snarled at any soldier that would come past. (By 'he' I meant the Stranger). I hoped the doubt in my mind didn't reflect in my voice but it was fast approaching sunset and Gal had said that we would leave for the nearest army camp when night fell. Why he didn't just pack me off straight away, I'll never know but I didn't want to question him.

Time trailed by and I had developed an itch on my nose that I couldn't reach. Flies buzzed around my face but I couldn't swat them away. I was desperately thirsty and the scorching heat was making me feel ten times worse.

I prayed that Mum was okay and that the Stranger would come to rescue me. I hoped Dad could find Shen-Shu and bring him home and we could be a complete family again. I clung desperately to my hopes but as the sky slowly tinted orange, I could feel despair gnawing in my gut. It felt like I was being suffocated in darkness. I hung my head in hopelessness. Everything seemed to be against me, like I was in an up hill struggle against fate.

The sound of approaching hooves reached my ears snapping me out of my self-pity. I opened my eyes groggily and saw someone on an ostrich-horse riding into the village. The person leapt of their mount and placed their hat on the saddle. Silhouetted against the tinted sky stood the Stranger and along with his arrival, hope came rushing back.

"I told you he'd come!" I exclaimed, finding my voice again.

Everything was going to be alright now. The Stranger would send Gal and his goons packing, Dad and Shen-Shu would come home and everything would be perfect.

Alerted by my call, the soldiers emerged from the shadows and leapt into position, shielding me from view of my friend. Townsfolk came out of their houses to see what the commotion was about and gathered in the alleyways. A fight was brewing in the air and everyone could sense it. There wasn't a soul in the village who didn't want to see Gal go down. The Stranger wouldn't just be fighting to free me; he'd have the hope of the whole village riding on him as well.

"Let the kid go," the Stranger said in a threatening tone.

Gal laughed mockingly and then replied in an equally threatening voice, "Who do you think you are telling us what to do?"

"I doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are. You're not soldiers, you're bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power. Mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war."

I couldn't see Gal's reaction but I could picture his eyes narrowing angrily. Gal turned to his men after a pause as if he couldn't quite believe that someone had spoken to him so disrespectfully.

"Are you going to let this stranger stand and insult you like that?"

Gal's goons charged at the Stranger one by one but my friend sent them packing with ease. He didn't even have to draw his swords. The soldiers, minus Gal, fled, whimpering like babies while the villagers and I booed them out of sight.

Gal scowled at the Stranger and drew his war hammers. The Stranger too, unsheathed his weapons. The tension was so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife. Apprehension coated the village like an icy sheet but I knew the Stranger would be the victor, I could feel it. My friend wouldn't let me down.

The soldier made the first move slamming down his hammer onto the hard packed ground so hard that I could feel the earth tremble beneath me. A tower of boulders rose up at Gal's command which he sent flying towards the Stranger. The Stranger deflected them as best as he could, slashing through them as they came but one of them smashed through his guard. He doubled up winded but soon straightened. I cheered along with the villagers; nothing could keep the Stranger down. Gal was going to be defeated.

The Stranger charged at Gal but was knocked back again and sent tumbling. But he rolled over and leapt to his feet, ready to continue the fight.

However, as the battle raged on, a change seemed to come over the Stranger. The light reflected on his swords flashed menacingly like the glint of a tiger's eyes as it was about to take down its prey. He snarled and fought so ferociously that it frightened me. After all the hits that he had taken, it seemed that none of them affected him. I could see where his clothes had been torn by shards of rock and the grazes that now decorated his cheeks. He looked torn and tattered but still he raged on like an unstoppable demon. His eyes were narrowed into snake-like slits and every cry of rage he let out sounded more and more feral.

With a massive kiai, Gal sent a wave of rock slamming into the Stranger. It struck with a dull thud throwing the Stranger to the ground. Time itself seemed to slow down as he fell with every hope and dream of the village crashing down alongside him. Gal was going to be the victor; he would continue terrorizing the town. He would rip me away from my home and everything I knew, forcing me go to war and join the mass ranks of the dead. Tears welled in my eyes and dribbled down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them back. Everything was falling apart. I felt like I was trying to hold sand and the infinite grains were just slipping though my desperate fingers.

The Stranger landed with a sickening crunch as his head hit the battle torn ground. His swords dropped out of his grasp and lay beside him. He lay motionless with his eyes closed like a slain dragon. Gal marched towards my fallen friend raising his war hammers above his head to land the final blow. I let out a cry of anguish. Gal had already won the fight, that was clear, but he wanted to finish of my friend as well? It was too much to bear. Gal had taken too much from me; he couldn't take away my hope and friend as well. I struggled against my bonds begging to the gods that the Stranger would rise again.

My prayers were answered but in the worst way possible.

The Stranger's snapped open. His hands grasped his swords and erupted with hungry flames as he touched them. He span around creating a whirl wind of fire, tossing Gal through the air as if he was nothing but a rag doll. Even from my distance I could feel the terrifying heat of the flames. The Stranger had gone and in his place was an evil firebender. The firebender stood shrouded in flames which danced violently around him. All around, the spectators screamed. The blazing tongues licked the air drinking in the fear that now cloaked the village. A searing hand of terror clutched my heart. If the inferno spread towards me, there would be nothing I could do for I was still bound to the watch tower. I imagined the agonizing pain of the blaze as it engulfed me, calling me to the pits of hell. Fire was destructive, fire was merciless, fire killed without thought. It was an insatiable monster out to do the bidding of a firebender, out to kill the innocent and tear families apart.

The firebender charged through the flames like a rampant beast. Gal, who had just recovered and was back on his feet formed and shield of rock in a futile effort to defend himself. The firebender brought his blades down in a slashing action. Fire blasted from the weapons destroying the petty earthen safeguard and powered into Gal. The soldier was knocked back into one of the stands; the force of the impact destroying the structure and collapsing on him. Gal lay in the debris, unable to do anything when the firebender approached. The flames died down now the battle had been won.

"Who… Who are you," Gal asked weakly sounding nothing like the fearsome bully I knew him to be.

I was dying to know but dreading the answer. Now the fight was over, the victor was looking less like a firebender and more like the Stranger I had befriended.

"My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne."

The firebender's voice was proud and strong as he announced his accursed identity. He sheaved his still smoking swords and turned towards the villagers as if for judgment. Muttering broke out amongst the people. Everyone was struck dumb by confusion. I couldn't get my head around what he was saying. How could it be true? He must have been lying. How could someone I called a friend be from the Fire Nation let alone be related to the tyrant who ruled such a ruthless country. He had hidden his identity from me, lied to me. I trusted him and he was a firebender. And worse, he was a prince of firebenders as well. He could have asked his father to stop the war. It was his fault that this war his going on, it was his fault that my brother wasn't here. Everything was his fault. I was clouded by confusion. I couldn't think straight. It was like an impenetrable fog had settled in my mind blinding me from reality. All I could see was a firebender; the Stranger's image had been cremated and turned to ash.

One of the villagers found his voice. I recognized the old man who spoke. He was the one who taught me and Hong every prank we knew. He was like a kid in an elder's body. He was never seen without a grin on his face but now he was the true image of anger.

"Liar, you're not a prince, you're an outcast," he accused the firebender. The villager turned to the rest of the crowd. "His own father burned and disowned him."

Whether he said anything else, I didn't her him. Mum ran forward from the crowd and enveloped me in a hug. I was so glad to see her and that she was okay. She quickly undid my bonds asking if I was alright and how I felt. I was too dazed to speak. All I could think about was the firebender and the Stranger.

The firebender walked towards us. I flinched, thinking that he would unleash another inferno. Mum hid me from view, spreading out her arms so the firebender couldn't get me. I tried to look over her shoulder though. I wanted to see Zuko, see if he was the Stranger or the firebender.

He knelt down and drew the knife that Gal had stolen and offered it to me.

"Here it's yours, you should have it."

An image of the flames dancing demonically around him flashed in my mind. The animal that had possessed him was all I saw and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I hate you."

I knocked the knife away and turned to leave, ignoring the lost expression on his face. Mum held my hand as we walked away without looking back.

oxoxoxo

The entire village watched him leave. Some held weapons incase the firebender decided to strike. I still didn't know what to think. Should I hate him for what he is? I couldn't even look at him. I couldn't watch him leave. It filled me with too much doubt. It hurt to think that he was the Stranger. It was too hard to comprehend. So I convinced myself that I loathed every fiber of his being because it was easier to hate that it was to understand.

On his ostrich horse paying no heed to the hostile gazes he was receiving, the firebender rode out of the village gate, silhouetted against the setting sun.

oxoxoxo

That's it. It's done, finished, complete! Yes, that's right, my first multi-chaptered story followed through to the end. Just to clear up any misunderstandings, there will not be a sequel. I have no intentions of making Zuko meet back up with Li.

Thank you my reviewers, HLeiht, JillRG, Hotspur, Pirateninjelover, Rose Eclipse, KelseyAlicia, Songoftheskies, Starshinesoldier, Jen, Kereea and ithiliengirl108.

And a special thanks to JillRG, Rose Eclipse and Kelsey Alicia for reviewing multiple times.

And an extra special thanks to Hotspur for reviewing every chapter since the first one. I'm flattered that you found 'The Stranger' worth reading from start to finish.

Just one question, has anyone been able to get breaklines to work?


End file.
